


Too Far

by breadrobin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, joker can rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadrobin/pseuds/breadrobin
Summary: One night, the Joker goes too far. Harley asks for help.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, just wanted to do a little drabble of something that's been rattling in my brain for a while. joker sucks

One night, the Joker goes too far.

Some might laugh at that sentiment. "Too far, Ivy?" they sneer, "What is too far for someone like you, with the blood of how many people watering your plants?"

They think she is cold, ruthless, unmerciful. They are right, but there are some lines she does not cross. 

Children is the big one, and Joker smashed that barrier with a crowbar long ago. However, the Bat sought out vengeance before anyone else could act, coming down with so much fury that Gotham went quiet for nearly a week. Impressive for Gotham.

Joker has no restraints, no limits. He commits the most heinous acts with that blood-red smile stretched across his face. Ivy is content to stay as far away from him as possible.

However, that is impossible now. Because of Harley. With her inane laugh that doesn't fit the ruthlessness in her eyes. Who understands Ivy's limits, her feelings, her life. Who will hold Ivy's blood-stained hand with her own. 

Harley, who she finds bloody and broken in her safehouse one night. The plants curl around her frame, attempting to comfort her. 

Normally, Harley will brush off any injuries from her "Puddin'". She'll laugh and deflect all night long while Ivy patches her up. Not tonight.

Tonight, she looks at Pamela with red-rimmed eyes, one bruised and swollen. There are more bruises covering her whole body, along with numerous cuts. She says to Pamela, "He hurt me, Red."

She looks down at her hands after that statement. Four of her fingers look broken. She mutters, so quiet that Pamela can barely hear her. 

"I don't want him to hurt me anymore." 

Hours later, Ivy is striding though the Gotham night, cool and severe. 

As a rule, Ivy doesn't torture. She doesn't usually need to, because she has enough resources at her disposal to get any information she wants. Her type of persuasion is also more effective than intimidation. But tonight isn't about information or intimidation. It isn't even about anything like revenge or a statement.

It's simple, really. Harley doesn't want to be hurt anymore, so Ivy is going to make it so Joker can never hurt her again.

She goes to the hideout that Harley told her to go to. Harley's voice was raspy in a way that Ivy knows is caused by screaming. 

She marches in, ready.

She finds him hunched over a computer, muttering something ridiculous to himself. She made no effort to hide her entrance, so she knows that he knows she is here. He's waiting for some cue that only he understands. He always likes to put on a show.

She puts her foot down loudly. It echoes throughout the building. He spins around, mock surprise on his twisted face. 

"Well, if it isn't Poison Ivy herself! To what do I-"

She cuts him off by sending a small vine around his throat. She feels the vine all around her body, underneath her clothes, tightening around her as it twists around his neck. He sputters and claws at it, but even though it is small and thin, it is strong.

She walks closer and pulls out a vial, opening it under his nose and wafting it upwards. It's a paralyzing agent she cooked up a while ago, one that allows the person to feel everything happening to their body while they're under. Handy, that.

When she starts, he still has that damned smile on his face. By the time she's finished putting him through all the hell he inflicted on Harley and then some, he isn't smiling anymore. 

Covered in the clown's blood, she looks down at his mangled corpse once more. There are many thoughts in her head, but right now she has to get back to Harley. She walks outside, faster and faster, until she is almost running. The night passes by her in a haze. 

Suddenly, she finds herself outside her own safehouse and bursts through the door. She finds Harley laying in bed, patched up and sleeping fitfully. Once Pamela sits down beside the bed, Harley cracks open her swollen eye.

"Did you get him, Red?" she asks softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Pamela places one hand on her hair, smoothing it back softly.

"I got him."


End file.
